Ed space
by Dimentio Dude 38
Summary: What would happen if Necromorphs were in Peach creek, well this story explores this very possibility, with only three survivors and limited weapons how will the Ed's survive?. Rated M for violence
1. Enigmatic object

**Hello and welcome to my new fanfic known as "Ed space" an Ed Edd n Eddy version of Dead Space. While I am writing this fanfic my other stories will be put on hold until I can get some inspiration for them. Due to the fact that the Ed Edd n Eddy world isn't as advanced as the Dead space world I will have to make the Necromorphs slightly weaker so it is believable that Eddy and the gang are surviving... for the time being. Finally I have not actually played Dead space, but I have watched a video walkthrough from start to finish and have thoroughly red many articles on the Dead space wiki. Now that that's out of the way we can start chapter one which is called**

**Chapter One**

**Enigmatic Object **

It was a regular day for the Edd with a sock on his head. Eddy had managed to get him to assist him with another scam. The scam was simple enough, dig a giant hole, push people in it then make them pay for a ladder to get out.

"Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole" Ed said as he repeatedly placed his shovel into the dirt and threw it out. Then Ed stopped digging and simply stood there.

"Hey lumpy get back to digging" Eddy said, the irritation in his voice quite clear

"Eddy don't be so bossy, Ed what's wrong?" Double D asked

"I found a big thing that look like the indicator from the space of death 7-part comic" Ed replied to the bewilderment of his two friends.

"What are you talking about Ed?" Double-D and Eddy asked in unison as they jumped into the hole.

Once in the hole Eddy and Double-D saw a strange object that towered over them, it was blood red and resembled some kind of relic.

"What is this piece of junk?" Eddy asked, clearly unimpressed by the object that lay before him. Double-D on the other hand was intrigued immensely by the structure

"This exquisite object must be over hundreds of years old and requires further study, to the science lab, Ed if you would be so kind" Double-D said as he and Ed (know carrying the peculiar object) ran towards Peach Creek Jr. High

"HELLO what about our scam I hate scientific and historic discoveries, always ruining my scams" Eddy screamed then mumbled as he followed his friends towards the school.

"So Professor Mercer what do you think of this relic?" Double-D asked as he study a small piece of the relic through a micro-scope

"Well it seems that this relic is covered with scientific information, including what seems to be a thorough genetic code for some kind of disease, perhaps with your help I could genetically engineer it" Professor Mercer replied.

"Well I'm not sure, I mean wouldn't creating a disease hinder humans?" Double-D asked

"That is true, but what if a disease similar to this eventually started causing people to fall sick, with the research we'd of done we would be able to cure it" Professor Mercer replied

"Well I guess so" Double-D answered though he still seemed unsure

"Butter toast" Ed yelled randomly

"Ed would you wait here while I assist Professor Mercer?" Double-D asked hopefully

"O.K" Ed replied, he then fell asleep

Five hours later

"Well we've done it too bad the result is quite pitiful" Professor Mercer said sadly as he stared at the mould filled Petri dish "Well I'd better be going home goodnight Eddward, Goodnight Edward" He then opened the door to reveal Eddy " Bye Eddy" Professor Mercer said as he left the room

"Hi Eddy" Ed yawned as he had just woken up

"Double-D I waited for you for five hours!" Eddy screamed as he tackled Double-D.

Double-D was slammed into the table causing some dead skin to fall into the Petri dish, the two fought, their fight taking them out of the room into the principal's office and right into the panic room password input module which Eddy was slammed into and by dumb look he managed to type in the password.

"Stop!" Double-D yelled

"Sorry Double-D" Eddy said

"It's okay Eddy" Double-D replied.

Suddenly Ed came running into the room and tripped over a staple that had been knocked off of the principal's desk during Eddy's and Double-D's fight, he then slammed into Eddy and Double-D knocking them into the panic room, knocking them out and closing the door in the process. Meanwhile the substance in Petri dish began to thrive and become a deadly virus or perhaps quite the opposite an undeadly virus.

**And so chapter one comes to an end. I hope you enjoyed it and rest assured there are more chapters to come. Please review and see you next time.**


	2. Discouraging discovery

**Hello and welcome to chapter two of "Ed space". As you might expect in this chapter the Ed's will encounter the Necromorphs, but how will they react, that is for me to decide. Anyway onward to chapter to which is entitled...**

**Chapter two**

**Discouraging discovery **

"Hurry up sock head" Eddy yelled impatiently.

The Ed's had been stuck in the panic room for about three weeks, fortunately they had food and water inside the panic room and had been "entertained" by Ed reading all 7 comics in the "space of death" series, surprisingly each comic was about 1100 hundred pages long, and there was even an thirty eight thousand page information book which had details on every enemy and weapon in the comics, which Ed had also red to them word for word.

"You know Eddy, cracking this code isn't easy since the code is thirty eight digits long" Double D replied

"I shall do it for I am just like Altrai from Slayer Oath so I will just use my Hawk vision to see the code" Ed exclaimed as he stared at the key pad "I know" Ed then smashed his face into the key pad which surprisingly worked

"Errr... well done Ed" Double-D and Eddy said in unison

As the three Ed's walked out into the principal's office and into the hallway, they saw that it was completely empty

"Strange according to my watch it's 2 o'clock and I'm almost certain it's Monday" Double D said trying to figure out what was happening

"Guys I can see slicer (Space of death version of slasher) from Space of Death and it's coming right at us" Ed said happily

"Ed don't be ridiculous Slicer's don't exist" Double D said as he turned around and saw the movement filled corpse "Good lord, run"

Ed then grabbed Eddy and Double D by the arm and ran towards his locker with the Slicer following behind him. He then threw Eddy and Double D in front of his locker

"You guys open my locker and take out the black box while I distract the Slicer" Ed shouted as he ran towards the monster

"Pink belly" Ed screamed as he got the Slicer in a head lock and started slapping its stomach

"Ed I found the box know what?" Double D asked

"Run back to the principal's office and I'll be there in a minute" Ed replied

"But Ed we can't leave you" Eddy and Double D said in unison

"Go, I shall be protected by the chicken cutter 2000" Ed commanded as he pulled out a pen like object with a chicken head on, he then pressed the button on the strange item and the chicken beak started opening closing at a speed of a clucks a second

"Okay Ed" Eddy and Double D said as they ran towards the principal's office carrying the large black box.

Ed put the Chicken cutter 2000 towards the creature armpit which in mere few seconds resulted in the Slicer losing its left arm, he then grabbed the Slicer by its still attached armed and swung it constantly by said arm until the strain was too much for the already decayed corpse and it detached, and without its arms the creature ceased moving.

"Hooray you have felt my rash deformed creature of Hades, now I will take you back to Double D so he can expewimentate on you" Ed proclaimed as he walked back to the principal's office.

"It's much worse than I thought, the corridors, the classrooms and even the library are full of corpses" Double D cried to and equally sad and scared Eddy, for Double D had been observing what could be seen using the school's security cameras as the security room was connected to the principal's office.

"Ed the hero has arrived bearing the gift of a Slicer" Ed yelled as he threw the armless corpse and the arms on the floor "Maybe Double D can use his science stuff to learn about where the Slicer came from"

"Ed that's brilliant for that I'll need most of the equipment from one of the science rooms, 3A closest, so Ed you can go get the things since you're the best at fighting, while Eddy and I keep an eye on the security and keep you updated" Double D said to his bulky friend

"Okay Double D" Ed replied.

**And so chapter two comes to an end and with the end of chapter comes two pieces of information**

**Ed's misspelled words were done purposely to show his lack of intelligence**

**I'm going to give the Necromorphs slightly different names because is using his comic to name them which is why the Slasher's are called Slicers's**

**Anyway see ya in chapter 3 bye, sayonara and ciao **


	3. Items of dismemberment

**Welcome to chapter 3 of "Ed space". Now this chapter is all about preparation, preparation for what you ask? Preparation for fighting Necromorphs of course. But what Will Ed be using? You'll just have to wait and see in chapter 3 which is called...**

**Chapter three**

**Items of dismemberment**

"So Ed what do you plan on using for equipment?" Double D asked

"I'm going to use the stuff in my black box" Ed replied as he walked to the black box and opened it he then pulled out...

"The thingamajig!" Eddy yelled in shock "I remember, that's the thing you used it to save Melon dork"

"Yep and my gravy, I kept it after I used it as average Joe and I filled it with loads of things that I took from the time capsule and other things" Ed said happily "it has everything I could need to fight these Necromorphs, in fact I made a list, using red crayon" Ed then past the spelling mistake filled list to Eddy

List of stuffs in the thingamajig

2X Canadian sqert guns (with thirty litres of the toxic gravy frommy room, thirty litres of Krankshaft no.5, ten shots worth of Montezuma's Free Range Manure and five shots worth of Eddy's Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce for emergenzies only)

2X Giant rotting dooling fish

1X Baking powduh vapoor barrierer

1X Graperling hook

"Well lumpy this pretty good list, but won't you need an armor or something to protect that monobrow of yours? Eddy asked

"Yep and I got just the thing, cause I ordered using a ticket on the last page of the last issue of my Space of death comic book" Ed said as he pulled out an Intermediate Engineer RIG from the black box.

"And this thing works?" Double D asked

"You bet your sweet bippy it does" Ed said as he put on the rig, tied the thingamajig to his back and set off on his first mission.

**And so another chapter comes to an end. Sorry the chapter was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also Ed's spelling mistakes were once again purposeful. Well ciao.**


	4. Scientific Testing

**Hello and welcome to the very long awaited chapter 4 of "Ed Space". Why is it long awaited you ask? Because I procrastinate... but I have finally got some inspiration for this story and ready to deliver the chapter I promised you long ago. Now that that's out of the way, let's discuss chapter 3. As you no doubt don't recall, when we left our heroes Ed had stocked up on weapons and had even donned a fancy new Intermediate Engineer RIG and was ready to set out in search of science equipment to dissect the slicer he had earlier caught while Double D and Eddy would offer... moral support... anyway enough of what you have already read and onto some new material, namely the chapter known as**

**Chapter 3**

**Scientific Testing**

"Walk through corridor, walk through corridor, walk through corridor" Ed muttered mindlessly to himself as he did what he described "Guys?"

"Yes, Ed?" Double-D, who was using the school's security system to monitor Ed and the school's PA system to talk to Ed, asked

"I forget what we're doing" Ed laughed

"Really, lumpy?" Eddy asked impatiently "You're going to get some science stuff from that jerk class room so that Sockhead can figure out just what exactly it is, got it?"

"Oh... nope, my brain stopped" Ed replied

"Like it ever started" Eddy muttered angrily

"Ed, it's the room where you tried to use Plank as a diving board to jump into the sink" Double D explained patiently

"Oh yeah, that was fun" Ed laughed "I'll go there then"

So Ed made his way towards science room 3A, but of course, it wasn't going to be that easy

"Cool, it's a Jumper" Ed exclaimed as the Necromorph

The Necromorph to which Ed referred crawled along the floor like a snake, it had a relatively normal upper half, once you got past the rotten flesh, claw like hands and exposed spine, but it's lower half was a completely different story, the legs, which had been completely stripped of their flesh, had fused to form a strange tail like appendage, a rather sharp appendage, a rather sharp appendage that was currently heading towards Ed's head

"It's like the human scorpion from "My friend's cousin's friend's hairdresser's chauffeur was a human scorpion" the miniseries" Ed laughed as he grabbed the creature's tail and picked it up "Aw, it's drooling?"

"Ed don't just stand there, kill it" Eddy shouted

"You mean like how they did in "My friend's cousin's haidre-" Ed began to ask

"I don't know, just kill it" Eddy interrupted

"Okey dokey smokey pokey...mon" Ed replied as he stepped on the Jumper's arm and pulled on its tail, removing the tail and severely damaging the Jumper's torso "Should I bring the Jumper back for Double-D?" Ed asked as he held up the even more disgusting than usual Jumper to a nearby CCTV camera

"I... I think I'm going to be sick" Double-D gasped

"Not over me you're not" Eddy argued "Just leave the thing there Ed, the first one you brought smelt worse than that hunk of cheese Sheldon, we don't need another one"

"Nobody smells worse than Sheldon" Ed argued "Cause I fermented him in a pickled fish"

"Whatever, bring the thing, don't bring the thing, I don't care" Eddy snapped

"Okay" Ed replied as he put the pieces of the Jumper in to the thingamajig and continued making his way to the science room

"What if this isn't actually real and we're really just some kind of fan created piece of fiction based upon a Canadian children's TV show?" Ed asked to no one in particular as he finally reached the science room

"Ed, we've been over this, we are a piece of fan created fiction based upon a Canadian children's TV show" Double-D replied

"Canadian's are weird" Ed laughed as he opened the door and entered the room, unaware that what he was about to see was even weirder than even the most weird of Canadian's

Whole sections of the science room were covered in a strange flesh like material, it was blood red and smelled like vomit, its texture was slippery and squishy, the most peculiar thing about the substance though was that it seemed to pulsate, slowly but surely, as if it were breathing, as if it were alive. On the teacher's desk, which was partly covered in the strange material sat several beakers, some scalpels, a Bunsen burner, a few bottles of various acids and bases, some Petri dishes, a microscope and, strangely, a tape recorder

"Ed, are you in there?" Double-D asked

"Yeah, can't you see me Double-D?" Ed asked

"No Ed, the camera seems to be covered by some strange red biomass" Double D replied "Unfortunately this means we have no visual in this room"

"That's probably because of the Infection, it grows wherever Necromorph lives" Ed explained "It's like the red weed from War of the worlds, except the infection didn't star in a movie featuring Tom Cruise"

"I see, could you possibly collect a sample of it for me?" Double-D asked

"Sure can" Ed replied as he picked up run of the Petri dishes and a scalpel from the table and used it to scrape some of the Infection into the Petri dish, he then put the Petri dish containing the Infection, the scalpel and the other pieces of equipment from the table, except the tape recorder, into the thingamajig

"Ed I-I th-think taking that sa-sample may have al-alerted the Necromorphs to your pr-presence" Double-D stuttered nervously

"Why?" Ed asked

"Because about twelve of them are on their way to you" Eddy shouted frantically "Run monobrow run"

"I'm not in my happy place guys" Ed shouted as he picked up the tape recorder and ran out of the room, only to be greeted by the twelve Necromorphs Eddy had warned him about "This is even worse than when Sarah tells mom that I spilled gravy on the rug and then mom tells dad and then dad says "not now, I'm trying to watch the civil war re-enactment on TV" and then I get grounded and then my parents take the stairs away because I'm grounded"

"Ed, use my brother's Armenian secret hot sauce" Eddy shouted

"Oh yeah" Ed replied as he pulled one of the Canadian squirt guns and filled them with the sulphuric acid like sauce "Prepare to taste taco topping undead horde of the abyss"

Fortunately for Ed, the Necromorphs rotting flesh left them highly vulnerable to the sizzling sauce, so vulnerable that it actually melted their flesh, it was also fortunate that the Necromorphs were grouped close together as this allowed Ed to kill them all using only one of his five hot sauce shots, it was unfortunate however that one Necromorph had snuck up behind him

"Ed, behind you" Double-D shouted

"Yip kiyru" Ed shouted as he reached into the thingamajig, pulled out the tail of the Jumper he had killed previously and used it to cut off the head of the Necromorph that was about to attack him "Don't worry Double-D I got him... now what?"

"Now you can come back to the principal's office" Double-D replied

"Oh okay" Ed laughed as he ran back to the principal's office with the science supplies and necrotic flesh in tow

"Just give me a couple of minutes and I should be able to discern what exactly produced these malodorous monsters" Double-D explained as he set up the various pieces of science equipment on the principal's table, next to the principal's table was another table on which sat the slicer Ed had killed, what was left of the Jumper Ed had killed and the Infection sample Ed had collected "Now just add a base to the hydrogen and add a sample of the Infection... now just use some universal indicator and..." Double-D trailed off

"You did pretty well out there Ed" Eddy praised

"It was just like that scene from 'My friends are now mutant milkmen" in which the hero Zane destroys the milkmen using their one weakness... milk" Ed laughed

"Sure it was" Eddy laughed unsurely

"Oh yeah, on 's desk I found these" Ed exclaimed as he pulled out a handful of quarters

"Quarters!" Eddy shouted happily "With all these quarters we can buy a mountain of jawbreakers"

"Far be it from me to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid your acquisition of delectable treats will have to wait" Double-D sighed "It seems the results are inconclusive... perhaps if I had some of the equipment from Professor Mercer's room I'd be able to carry out a more in-depth study"

"I'll go get the stuff then" Ed declared as he handed the quarters to Eddy

"No Ed, you've already done your part, allow me to do this... somehow" Double-D argued

"No can do buckaroo, I have a RIG so I'm safe, you don't so you'll be destroyed by the Necromorphs, so I should go" Ed countered

"If you insist" Double-D sighed "I must be able to help in some way though"

"You did help using the CCTVWXYZ camera" Ed pointed out

"I supposed" Double-D half-heartedly agreed "But if you can find another RIG, bring it here so either Eddy or myself can use it"

"I'm not going out there" Eddy shouted "I want to survive, that way I can buy jawbreakers"

"Eddy" Double-D complained "Anyway, Professor Mercer's room is down one floor and five rooms to the right"

"Okey dokey, I'll go there" Ed laughed "And I'll also go the Sci-Fi club room"

"Why?" Eddy asked as he clutched his precious quarters

"Because they have a RIG there as well" Ed replied "I know because I spilt a drink on it then they... then they... then they kicked me out of the Sci-Fi club... they are so cruel"

"It's okay Ed" Double-D consoled "But you should definitely get that RIG so that we can help you"

"Off I go then" Ed shouted as he walked out of the principal's office and made his way downstairs, unaware of what awaited him

**And there you have the most recent chapter of 'Ed Space' and as I promised it was in fact longer than the last chapter. Well, see you in about three years... but seriously, I hope to have the new chapter up by the end of this week, so see you then. Ciao, Sayonara, goodbye and don't forget to review.**


End file.
